Minato Uzumaki's Brotherly Tales
by juman1994
Summary: Minato Uzumaki is the son of Naruto and Sakura in the future. Kakashi turned two due to an incident 10 years ago. Now Kakashi's skin is very sensitive so he can't go outside or become a ninja. Family fic
1. Chapter 1

The pace increased as I ran left and right in the labyrinth. I had just obtained the forbidden technique that has been sealed for centuries. The pursuers were getting closer so I had to get out of the maze fast. I saw an opening in the distance. Great! I was almost outside and home free.

"Where do you think you're going with that scroll" a voice boomed from behind me. I turned to meet the shinobi's eyes face to face. He was wearing an anbu mask and he was wielding three swords. This man was going to be trouble. "You appear to be well experienced". I was thinking of a plan.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere" the ninja replied bluntly. He was a man around mid thirties but that didn't matter. I had to do something about him quickly yet I knew I couldn't fight him head on or I'll lose.

"Sorry but I'm in quite a hurry so I'm going to have to end it quickly" I wasn't going to waste time for him to get backup. Dealing with him alone was enough.

"I'm in a hurry as well. My student is due to become Hokage any minute now and I intend to be there." The man retorted. So he must be Hatake Kakashi. Now I knew I was done for unless I use that scroll.

I used that seals and followed the instructions of the first jutsu in the scroll. Kakashi moved quickly. He knocked the scroll from my hand immediately. A hazy smoke started to surround both of us. I knew I had to escape but every time I found an exit, I was thrown back. "What are you doing" I screamed.

"This is not my doing" he answered. I knew he was alarmed just the same. What was going on? There was a sudden beam of light that hit Kakashi. He started screaming, twisting and turning. It was as if he was being tortured. Does any of this have to do with the scroll? The light kept getting stronger and stronger. I could've sworn I saw my enemy get smaller as the light grew bigger. I couldn't be positive about this because I fled the area.

_______________________ Ten Years Later ____________________

"KAKASHI! Don't touch that pan." It was a normal day at my house. I am a ten year old boy named Uzumaki Minato, after the legendary fourth hokage. My father, the sixth hokage, was Uzumaki Naruto who married Haruno Sakura. My mom was one of the best medical ninjas in Konoha. My brother, Kakashi, was two years older than me. He was kind of different than my entire family. One, his hair was pitch black with some silver strand here and there. He also had a medical condition. According to my mom, Kakashi has very sensitive skin. Sensitive enough that even the sun burned him, the wind stung his body all over and any wound he gets could be serious. This is why he has never set foot outside the house and can never live life as a ninja.

"I just turned the fire off so it could be very hot" my mom warned. Kakashi sighed than re-joined us at the table.

"Minato, don't forget to train after you come home" Dad advised "the Chunin Exams are coming up and you want to be promoted."

"Don't worry about me" I smiled "I'll become a chunin in no time flat". My brother was suddenly messing up my hair. "I'm sure you will" he chuckled and smiled at me. I've always wondered how he was able to accept that fact that he can't be a ninja. Better yet, how he can live in doors all the time. But, he was always there for me. As a matter of fact he helped me a lot in ninjutsu and taught me nature manipulation.

"I have some patients that need my care today" my mom was addressing Kakashi. My mom hated leaving him alone due to his condition. I never understood why she was so serious. Then again, I never saw his skin except for his face which was the only non-sensitive part of his body. "I don't want you doing anything that could involve you getting hurt." My mom cautioned.

"Mom!" Kakashi whined "I can take care of myself". But my mom wasn't amused. She had never left Kakashi alone for more than three hours. She was afraid of him getting seriously hurt. So was I. I loved my brother more than anything. He was always there for me no matter what. He always stands up to me when dad or mom is angry at me, He helps me with my chores and homework and he always wishes me luck when I leave for a mission.

"The odds of you getting hurt are very high" my mom was worried. "That may be, but the hospital is only four of blocks away. If you move at an average rate, you'll be home in approximately twelve minutes and thirty seven seconds" Kakashi argued. He was also very smart. Since he spends all his time at home, he reads a lot of books, fictional and non fictional.

"Don't worry" my dad laughed "Kakashi is twelve now and is capable of taking care of himself like any other kid." My mom gave my dad an awkward look. My mom was very serious yet my dad was easy going about the whole thing. That makes me laugh since it happens very often. "That's just it" my mom said "he isn't like any other kid."

That must have offended Kakashi because he ran to his room. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not. My mom went to check up on him while my dad ordered me to leave with him. I left the house closing the door reluctantly as I thought of my brother. I really did feel sorry for him.

_____________________________ Dinner ______________________________

I came home but both my parents were still at work. I guessed Kakashi was able to convince mom to stay alone after all. I was hungry and was searching for something to eat. The playground's bully gave me a mega wedgie and I'm still embarrassed. I heated some water, waited three minutes and then dug into my bowl of ramen. Dad was right, nothing better to make you feel better than ramen.

"You're hungry I see" Kakashi said. I turned around and smiled slurping some noodles that hung down my face. "How was your day?" he asked. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about the bully or not. "Any day now" Kakashi was no looking worried.

"Well, it was like any other day" I lied. He approached me and sat in the chair next to me. "Is that so?" he asked sounding unconvinced at all. "You do realize you suck at lying". Kakashi gave me a concerned look. My reaction was to slurp up another spoonful of ramen. He jacked it away from me in an instant.

"Hey, give it back" I demanded like a five year old.

"Only if you tell me what's really bothering you" Kakashi bossed me around. He was such a big brother. "Well…."

"Oh alright! I went to the playground and got bullied around by this big kid who gave me a wedgie in front of all the other kids and embarrassed me." I said it so fast hoping he didn't understand a word. Unfortunately, he understood everything.

"A bully huh…" he trailed off. I took this chance to get my ramen back. I was, however, unsuccessful. He immediately raised it above me that even jumping rendered me useless. "I think I can give you some advice, Minato, not that I'll be of great help. I never interacted with other children other than you before." He sounded kind of upset. I looked down at the floor in shame. Here I am worrying about being embarrassed and Kakashi sits here all day wondering if he will ever be able to go outside.

"I'm home" my mom's voice came from across the hall. "How was work?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll answer you as soon as you give your brother that ramen you are forbidding him to eat" mom answered.

"I didn't notice. Was this your cup ramen Minato? Must have slipped my mind." Kakashi winked at me.

"Really, slipped your mind?" my mother questioned. "W-well you s-see…" Kakashi stammered trying to think of an excuse. My mom laughed "Don't worry about and get some dinner". I could her Kakashi give a sigh of relief. "I'm going to give you a bath today" my mom continued. At this, Kakashi winced. He hated baths but not for the same reasons I did. The water made his skin squirm and hurt. Another thing was that the soap burned him and he sometimes cried because of the pain.

"I can take a bath later" he suggested and he also murmured "much later". My mom gave him an apologetic look. The one that says I wish I didn't have to but I do look. "I'm sorry sweetie" she moved some of his hairs out of his face "but you have to have a bath sooner or later". "I choose later" Kakashi replied immediately. "No. I'm sorry but that's my final word" she was stern now "Eat your dinner." Kakashi was quiet throughout dinner.

"Sorry I'm late" my dad's voice came as he opened the door "I had to deal with a rogue ninja problem." He moved towards us with a curious look. "Did I miss something?" he asked mom.

"I got bullied today in the playground" I started to elaborate "he gave me a wedgie in front of everyone and I felt really ashamed." My dad gave me an inquisitive look. I continued "And mom is forcing Kakashi to take a bath today." My dad's attention focused on Kakashi then me. "That's all I guess" I finished innocently as I went back to eating my ramen.

"Well" my dad was clearly thinking where to start as he took a seat on the table "The bully problem will be easily resolved if you get your friends to stick up for you. When you become a strong and cohesive bunch…"

"Huh?" I interrupted "What does cohesive mean?" My dad was about to answer when Kakashi said "it's a word used to describe people and friends who stick together".

"That's correct." My father said "As I was saying, when you become cohesive the bully will feel intimidation and might think before acting" dad ended. "As for your bath Kakashi, it's not as bad as you think" my dad was trying to find the right words "It's merely a process in which you clean yourself by using water and soap."

"I know what bath means dad" Kakashi answered back.

"Respect your father, Kakashi." My mom was clearly annoyed "And don't peck at your food." Kakashi muttered something under his breath. This wasn't going well.

"Don't be harsh on the boy, Sakura" my dad chuckled "He is just obviously upset about the bath and probably a little scared too" my dad was now looking at Kakashi. Kakashi said nothing but gave a simple nod in appreciation. "I want my two boys to always be happy, healthy and kind hearted." My dad looked at us "And I will make sure they will to my fullest power." My dad ended.

"Thanks" I replied and gave him a hug. My dad then stared at Kakashi. Kakashi was too busy looking at his food to notice this.

"Well, if you are not going to eat, Kakashi, might as well give you your bath now" mom announced. Kakashi lifted himself from the chair with a groan. My mom then kissed his forehead "I'll be extra gentle." Kakashi smiled at this and thanked her with a warm hug. Then they both disappeared to the second floor.

"Dad?" I looked up at him. He ruffled my hair and said "What is it?" I didn't know how to say this properly. "It's about Kakashi." I shifted nervously. He simply just hinted for me to go on. "What does his skin look like?" I finally asked.

At this my dad looked up at the ceiling. He sighed then looked down at me. "It has a reddish color and is very smooth and delicate. Nothing very out of the ordinary" he said waiting for me to replay which I didn't. "If you like I can see if he doesn't mind showing you." Dad proposed. My face looked up with anticipation. "But" my dad began "If he still isn't ready don't blame him and don't get mad or angry" he warned.

"I won't" I promised. With this my dad put me on the chair and went to see mom and Kakashi. I waited for five minutes when my dad beckoned me to follow him. I opened the bathroom door slowly not knowing what to expect. When I came in, my brother was sitting in the bathtub. His entire back was visible to me.

"What's wrong?" my mom seemed to be addressing both of us because Kakashi had just hollered in pain.

His back was exactly as dad described it. Reddish and perfectly smoothed. It hurt just to look at it and I couldn't even imagine what Kakashi is going through. "Just not what I expected that's all" I answered.

Kakashi chuckled "What did you expeeeeeeeeect?" he screamed the last part. "Mooom" he whined "that hurts and burns and pinches and and…" My mom just played with his hair as if to comfort him. I guess she was used to his screams by now. I wasn't.

"I don't know." I implied "Thought it was somehow skinned". Kakashi looked at me after this remark.

"To tell you the truth" he said "sometimes it does feel like that". My mom grabbed the soap bottle. Kakashi had told me that this is the part that hurts him the most before. I couldn't handle it so I began to make my exit. I was about to close the door when I heard Kakashi wailing in pain. My mom was trying to calm him down. Nonetheless, he twitched, squirmed, sobbed, cried and was begging her to stop all at the same time. I closed the door and was regretting ever asking my dad to see him take a bath.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm kept ringing in my ear. I smashed my pillow against it trying to drown the sound. I was enjoying my sleep and didn't feel like training for the chunin exams. "Get up kiddo" my dad was shaking me awake "There is something I think you would like to see".

I moaned as I got out of bed. My dad simply pointed to the window and I staggered across my room. When I looked outside, I thought that my eye vision was slightly disturbed due to the lack of sleep. After I focused my eye sight, I realized that it wasn't my vision, but a snow blizzard has hit Konoha!

"Mom mom" I started shouting around the house "It's snowing". I was a ten year old boy named Uzumaki Minato after the legendary fourth hokage. My father was Uzumaki Naruto, the current hokage.

"Yes it is, which is why you should eat breakfast quickly if you want to go outside for the day" my mom was smiling. She loved the snow because it was the time of year where we lit the fireplace and my mom caught up with her hobby, cooking. She always bakes these ginger bread cookies which my brother and I devour.

"Came early this year" my father informed "Christmas is a month and half away". He was right. But I didn't care, I loved snow days. Dad takes me out and we have a snowball fight every time. My mom stays with Kakashi because he can't go outside due to his condition. Then, my mom and dad switch as my mother enjoys the snow.

"I'm going to wake Kakashi up" my mother announced "can the fire be ready by the time I get back?" this question was clearly addressed to dad. He chuckled at the remark as he attacked our supply of fire wood.

My entire family was crowding beside the fire. My mom took the biggest chair next to the fire place like usual. My dad was sitting on the floor in front of the fire with me on his lap. Kakashi was a little further behind because fire was extremely dangerous due to his condition. All was homey just the way I like it.

There was a knock on the door so I went to answer it. It was my friends Sakari and Sakami, they were twins. We did a lot of missions together under Neji Sensei. "Let's go and have a grand snowball fight with sensei." Sakari was excited "I already have a plan devised to destroy him." He had an evil grin on his face. Great, that means the day will be fun.

"Daaaad" I let out a voice "Is it ok if I go with my genin team to crush my sensei in snowball fighting?" My dad laughed. "Just make sure you watch out for that Byakugan" he warned sarcastically. I took that as a yes.

"Wait a minute while I grab my heavy jacket" and with that I ran outside the house and slammed the door. The snow was coming down rather heavily. Sakami was screaming at Sakari while we made our way through Konoha's streets.

________________________________________________________________ Snow Ball Fight ____________________________________________________________

Pow! I was hit. My sensei had great aim which I believed to be as unfair. The score was three to three. We had to win this for a free lunch or we treat sensei. "Minato, you and I will distract sensei from the right as Sakami goes from the left and steels the flag (she had the best sneaking skills)" Sakari was explaining the game plan "Once you get the flag signal Minato. He will take the flag from you and run for base (I had the best speed)".

Sakari and I attacked him as Sakami made her way to the flag. I threw two snowballs at him. He dodged them but was unable to notice Sakari's snowball from the back. Once Sakari got a hit I pounced on him and clung to his back. Sakari then threw a couple of more snowballs at him. I saw Sakami's signal. The game was in our hands. I dashed towards her and grabbed the flag. As I sped through the battle field my teammates kept sensei busy. "Base!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. We won!

"Well I guess lunch is on me guys "chuckled Neji Sensei. After I had six helping of ramen I asked permission to go back home. My snowball fights are still commencing. It was dad's turn to lose. When I arrived home my mom had hot chocolate ready.

"How was your day?" Kakashi asked me as he took another sip from his glass. His hot chocolate wasn't really hot just warm. Mom doesn't allow him to have something hotter incase it falls on him.

"My team and I beat my sensei in a snowball fight so he treated us to ramen" I explained "and now I'm going to beat dad". Kakashi was staring outside the window now. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"What does snow feel like?" Kakashi suddenly asked. His question shocked me but he was serious. I was wondering about how to answer his question. "Well, it's cold when it falls, and wet when it melts" I answered hoping it would be enough.

"Is that so" he giggled. "I was hoping for something a little more". I just smiled at this. I didn't know how to answer that question. He walked past me and back at the window.

"What are you staring at, Kakashi?" my mom came in asking "Kakashi?" My brother wasn't answering. "Kakashi look at me right now" my mom was beginning to lose her patience. She started walking towards him glowering. "Kakashi." My mom was almost screaming. She held him by the hand and turned him around to meet her view.

He had tears beginning to form in his eyes! "Honey, what's the matter?" my mom was really worried. Kakashi turned away "What does snow feel like?" he asked again. My mom hugged him and he looked up. They stared at each other for twenty three seconds but I felt it to be longer.

"It's nothing." Kakashi murmured. "I need to use the bathroom." And with that he left the kitchen and I heard the bathroom door slam shut. My mom was immensely concerned. Last time she was this worried was when I broke a very high fever and she had to nurse me for an entire week.

Kakashi was in the bathroom for ten minutes when mom went to check up on him. I followed. She forced the door open and found him glove removed and his hand very close to sticking out the window. "Kakashi!" my mom screamed. She lifted him up with force. He began trying to break free by squirming and kicking his legs.

"You are in a huge amount of trouble, Kakashi" she had just broken a fuse. I have never ever seen her this angry before. "Wait till you father gets home" my mother warned.

"I don't care" Kakashi answered back. I have never seen my brother like this as well. "I just want to touch something from the outside" he screamed. My mom hauled him away at once and started lecturing him about safety and regulations.

After my mom screamed at Kakashi for an entire hour, dad came home. I told him what happened and he immediately rushed to Kakashi's room. My mom came down and asked me to help her set the table. I obliged.

Dinner came around slower than I imagined. I decided to stay quiet and keep a neutral face that showed no fear, sadness or intimidation. "Kakashi, eat your dinner!" my mom was trying to keep a straight voice."

"What's the difference?" Kakashi said not lifting his head from the table "What is the point of living everyday as a prisoner in this house." Then he faced mom "Don't get me wrong, I love you and this family." He turned away again "I'm just tired of being so different." He ended at this.

My mom stood up and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. She went down on her knees to be in level with Kakashi. "You are special and nobody will ever deny that" she began to comfort him "You are smart, patient and you care about those you love more that yourself.

She was right! He always put my needs above his. I wondered if I should point this out. My dad started ruffling my hair. "You and Minato are very unique in your own way no matter what" he said "and I'm proud of both of you for your achievements" he smiled.

"What achievements?" Kakashi asked "Maybe Minato but not me. Most of the village doesn't even know that I exist." He said trying his best to suppress a tear.

"I do!" I immediately answered before anybody could say anything. "I always have looked up to you whether you are a ninja or not. You are smarter than anybody else I know and you no more than most of the grownups of Konoha." I was beginning to cry now. "I love you more than anything. When I think I'm losing a battle, I always remember you and stand up again." I was now sobering. What was this feeling? "I always try to double my achievements to make you proud." I explained. "My dream, my dream is to be like you! My big brother Uzumaki Kakashi." with this I ran away from the scene but my father stopped me.

"Slow down!" my father said as he rocked me up and down.

"Minato" Kakashi said in a whisper. I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry if I caused you to become this upset." He took me from my father's arms and into his. "It's just something I read that upsets me which has to do with my situation."

He put me down and continued to eat his dinner. My mom was staring at us all this time. She was very pale and wanted to sit down and relax after the drama. "What did you read?" my dad asked not fully satisfied with the events.

"Two things." Kakashi informed "but I don't want to talk about it now" my dad gave an inquisitive look. "I'm sorry if I ruined this day for all of you." And he returned to eating his dinner.  
"I don't think I can handle more drama tomorrow so can you tell me now?" my mom said tiredly.

"Why am I the only one in Konoha with this disease? I read Konoha's medical history and nobody ever had this since birth. Also, why is my hair black while all your hair colors are light? Isn't black colored hair a dominant gene?" he asked confused.

"You weren't born in this state." My mother set the record straight "You had this symptom when you were two years old."

"As for your hair" my dad began "What's a dominant gene?" Kakashi gave my dad a look of disbelief. My mom told us that it is a gene that you get no matter what. It wins over almost everything else.

"And black wins over everything." Kakashi conformed "so why don't you have it?" my mom was staring at Kakashi in a mixture of fear "Aren't genes transmitted through a family?" he accused.

"I guess I can't hide the truth any longer." My mom began "You are different because.............. you are our adopted son."

Kakashi fell from his chair. He was in a state of shock and so was I. He suddenly exploded in tears and started to scream "I can't believe it! Why? Why didn't you tell me? I_ I…" he stammered hiccupping in between sobs.

I realized that I was crying too and my father held me in his lap. "When you were two" my mother continued "They were going to kill you because you were too much of a burden for them. I couldn't allow it so I raised you as my own son." She was crying as well. "I never loved you any less than Minato and always gave you everything I ever could." She was looking Kakashi in the eye. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you this long" my mom ended.

Kakashi ran to his room and slammed the door. My mother chased after him but my father intervened "Let him calm down first." He cautioned. Then he picked me up and took me in front of the fire. I was speechless I couldn't say anything. "And Minato should calm down as well" my dad addressed mom.

_______________________________________________________________ Climax ___________________________________________________________________

After fifteen minutes, we all went to check on Kakashi. When dad opened the door, he wasn't there. The window was open and there was a note on the bed.

(I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you all these years! I don't belong in your family and I never did. Don't come looking for me because I am going to find out my true identity. Sakura and Naruto, Thank you for everything you did to me. Minato, you will be the best ninja in history. Best of Luck, (?) Kakashi)

My mom exploded in a series of tears. She kept repeating "He's gone, he's gone…" with the occasional "He didn't call us mom and dad." My father was getting dressed.

"Don't worry Sakura" he looked at her "I'm going to find him". I followed him. I was going to find Kakashi no matter what. He remains to be my brother adopted or not. My mom was the first out of the door.

"I want each team to be on the search immediately" my dad was addressing some Konoha elite ninja's "If you find my son take him to the hospital" the ninja bowed with respect "Please, please find my eldest son" my dad was devastated.

One of the ninja, whom I recognized as Nara Shikamaru, stepped forward. "Leave it to us" he said "I owe you for the many things you helped me with" and then they left.  
We searched the area near Konoha's gate. "His body might not be able to withstand this gruesome weather" my mom was terrified. "We need to find him quick and fast." She began to center some chakra at her feet. "He could be lost and scared" she was frantic "He doesn't know Konoha's streets, our home was all he ever knew."

We approached the gate and my dad noticed a small rope dangling at the end of the wall. "He probably left the village" my dad announced "We must trail after him." My mom was already ahead of him.

We kept searching for what seemed like hours. I heard my mom's screams all of a sudden and almost got a heart attack.

She was digging in the snow as Kakashi's body was beginning to appear. He was curled up and was shivering vigorously. His skin turned to a shade of blue from the cold and he was moaning in pain.

"Kakashi Kakashi baby I'm here now" my mom was cradling him "It's going to be alright". He didn't open his eyes or show any sign of life. I was terrified, I felt the earth shake and rumble, my world was falling apart and I was helpless to the situation.

We began rushing to the hospital. My mom kept talking to Kakashi who didn't respond. My mom was healing him with medical ninjutsu as we rode on a frog my dad summoned. Kakashi moaned again and clung to mom for warmth. My mom took off her jacket and extra warmth clothes and covered him.

The hospital was in view. The minute we entered, Kakashi was rushed to an emergency room. All we could do was wait. The morning came up as his doctor approached us.  
"He is in a very serious state and we did everything in our power" the medical ninja began. "We were able to keep him on life support but that is the only thing keeping him going at the moment" my mom crashed into a series of cries and sobs.

My dad went to check on Kakashi but didn't allow mom. He decided that she was in an unfit state and should relax first. He also ordered me to stay.

A month has passed since the accident happened. Kakashi was still in the hospital and Christmas was coming soon. My mom and dad were rushing to the hospital back and forth while taking care of my needs as well. I was alone in the house and was waiting for some update on Kakashi's state.

The door opened as my mother came in with Kakashi in her arms. I nearly doubled over in happiness when he looked at me and gave a gentle smile. The door closed behind my dad, and Kakashi was set on the floor. He could barely walk but he was alive.

I ran and gave him the biggest hug I could, being careful as in not to add any more harm.

"Don't you ever do that again" I ordered him "You gave me a heart attack…" but before I could continue he put his hand on my mouth and motioned me to stop.

"I'm going to go to the hospital and live there a week from now" Kakashi informed me "They have an excellent rehab centre where I could interact with people in the same condition." I was confused and wasn't pleased. "It isn't confirmed yet" he continued "I still have a choice to make which mom and dad offered me." He ruffled my hair.

"Wait!" I started screaming "you can't go. THIS is your home and it's where you belong, with your family. I don't care whether you are adopted or not." I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"That's life" he said "things never go the way you want them to" then he gave me a hug "You can visit whenever you like." Kakashi was still going on "Right now, I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

He stood up and went to his room. The night was quiet and I couldn't go to sleep. What would my brother choose to do? I would like to believe he would say no, however, he wanted to be considered normal in a certain place and that was his best bet. All I could do was pray and hope he would stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura POV

It was late at night and I couldn't sleep because every time I closed my eyes I saw my baby boys being separated. I didn't want Kakashi to go to the center but I have to give him a choice. That's what my parental books about adoption said and that's what the family therapist said as well.

I decided to walk around the house and check on my two boys. I went to Minato's room first which was closest to ours. He was sleeping soundly but was a bit disturbed. That was understood. I went to Kakashi's room next. I opened the door but his bed was empty!

I panicked as I went from room to room calling him. Did he run away again, did he decide to go to the center without a goodbye or was he in danger. I opened the door that led into my study and found him in front of a roaring fire.

I sat down next to him looking down at the book in his hands. It was one of our family albums. The rest were scattered on the floor. Some were open and others weren't. I looked at Kakashi who was now staring at a picture when Minato first graduated. We were all sitting at the family table and Naruto had ordered ramen. Kakashi was tying Minato's band on his head; Naruto has ruffling his hair and I was putting banners up.

"This is one of my favorite pictures" Kakashi stated more to himself than me. He then closed the album and looked at me.

"I still want to see more pictures" I said and opened the album again putting it on my lap. Kakashi snuggled closer to get a better look.

Memories just flooded through me as I went further in the book. Minato and Naruto training out back, Kakashi helping me with the cooking, Naruto sleeping with Minato and Kakashi next to him asleep was well, Naruto being woken up by both boys jumping on him, Christmas last year when we were opening presents and so many more.

"You and Dad took loads of pictures neh?" Kakashi said.

I laughed "Well it was worth it. Don't you think?" I looked down at him

"I guess so" he said as he opened another page.

"What brought you down here anyway?" I asked "You nearly gave me heart attack"

"I've been doing that too much now days. You know giving you a near heart attack" he chuckled "I was thinking about the offer at the center and couldn't make up my mind" he said sadly.

"Well no matter what you choose I'll always love you and be there for you" I said trying to convince myself that I'll be fine if he left

"I know, demo, I want to make the right choice and I'm not sure if that's staying here or leaving." Kakashi was reaching out for another album.

"What are you feeling right now" I asked not minding hiding my concern from him

"Scared" he said. This I didn't expect. I wanted to ask more but he kept going "I'm scared about going to the center away from you guys, I'm scared that the people there won't like me even if I did go, I'm scared that my sickness will never go away and that I'll stay indoors the rest of my life, but mostly, I'm scared that you and dad might love Minato more since he is your biological son. I'm just scared" He started crying and cupped his arms around his eyes.

I lifted him up to my lap and let him cry in my chest. I waited from him to calm down before I continued. "No matter what happens we will never love you any less than we love Minato. Do you understand that?" he just nodded silently "Another thing, I am doing my absolute best to find a cure and you know it don't you?" he just nodded again "and I would love it if you stayed and I wish that you'd do just that."I held his chin up so he can look at me "There is no need for you to leave because we are your family and you'll never find any better" He hugged me and we just sat there until dawn crept up.

He was sleeping soundly so I picked him up and took him to his bed. I tucked him in bed and he whispered to me "I'm not going anywhere" smiled then slept instantly. Those words created a sort of warmth that spread through me.

I left and slept myself peacefully for the first time this week.


End file.
